1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for use in taking an inventory of products dispensed in full and partially full containers. More particularly, the inventory system of the present invention concerns a computerized system where inventorying beverages such a liquor where the products are identified by code such as conventional barcodes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The inventory and control of beverages such as liquor has traditionally been a major concern for owners of establishments that dispense liquor and similar types of beverages. More particularly, without some type of control, theft and overpouring can become a major problem. In the past, several attempts have been made to solve the problems involved in the effective control of liquor dispensing by bars, nightclubs and like establishments. One of these attempts involves a system whereby the beverage containers are weighed for the purpose of determining the quantity of beverage that has been dispensed over a particular time period.
Other attempts for controlling the dispensing of beverages has also been devised and takes the form of rather complex systems wherein the beverage is dispensed through a machine of some type and measure in real time the dispensing of the beverage through the machine. These types of systems, however, are more in the nature of control systems rather than complete inventory and management systems.
A prior art inventory system that involves weighing of the containers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,739 issued to Gerpheide. This system includes means for identifying each particular product dispensed by sensing a code such as a barcode that is attached to the container. A weighing scale or cell is also provided for weighing containers that are partially filled with the product. A computer is included within the system, and the computer includes product record information concerning each particular product dispensed. A conventional barcode reader is moved across the code on the container and signals the supply to the computer by which the particular product in the container is identified. Signals from the weighing cell or weighing devices are also received by the computer. By correlating the weight signals with the product identification signals and using the product record information in the computer memory, the quantity of product remaining in the partially filled containers is automatically calculated. Current, on-hand, and previously on-hand inventory data is maintained in the computer memory and is up-dated with each subsequent inventory.
Another method for inventorying liquor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,219 issued to Carroll. The Carroll method is implemented with the aid of a weigh scale and a computer program and includes the steps of separating all of the liquor bottles in the bar or restaurant into a plurality of categories based on similar characteristics between the liquor bottles such as liquor costs; determining an approximate average cost of liquor per unit weight in each category; weighing all of the bottles in a category in groups after a shift to determine how much liquor was dispensed from the category; determining the approximate cost of liquor dispensed from all of the liquor bottles within the category and comparing the approximate total cost of liquor dispensed from the category to the amount of revenue received.
As will be better understood from the discussion that follows, the apparatus of the present invention is easier and faster to use than the prior art apparatus. Because weighing of the beverage containers is not necessary, the apparatus is less complex in construction and is less expensive to manufacture and maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an accurate and easy-to-use, computer-based system for taking the physical inventory of beverages dispensed in full and partially full containers so as to effectively control the theft and overpouring. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide such an inventory system in which the products are identified by code, such as conventional barcodes that can be scanned by a scanner that is operably inter-connected with a hand-held computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inventory system of the aforementioned character in which the step of scanning the barcodes produces, on the screen of the hand-held computer, product information concerning the product contained within the scanned bottle including a silhouette of the bottle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inventory system as described in the preceding paragraphs including data input means whereby the user inputs data to the computer data storage system via the touch-sensitive screen of the computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inventory system as described in the preceding paragraph in which the user can, through use of the touch-sensitive screen, indicate on the silhouette that appears on the screen, the level of the beverage contained within the bottle that has been scanned.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inventory system that enables the user to keep track of the quantity of beverage dispensed so as to accurately determine the pouring costs of pouring a particular beverage.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inventory system that is useful in taking the physical inventory of all bottles, liquor, beer, wines and like beverages.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inventory system of the aforementioned character in which the inventory information entered into the system can be transferred directly to an accountant or other administrative person via a modem that forms a part of the computer means of the invention.